Make You Beautiful
by pammazola
Summary: This begins the saga of Rin Kato. After the sudden death of her mother, she is left heartbroken with an equally broken father. When he turns to the bottle, Rin must stand guard for her life. Only the warm embrace of her lover renews her hope. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Make You Beautiful**_

**Chapter One**

Rin comes to him, the way she does almost every night now...

_He_ is her only light, the only slice of Heaven in a realm of perpetual darkness. In the unrelenting nightmare that Rin had come to know as her life. She could not recall a single moment of happiness - and perhaps there never was - a better moment in her memory before him.

People grieved differently. She understands that now.

~oOo~

All she could recall was her father's pain.

It had been only a few short weeks since her mother had passed and Rin felt disgust at what her father resorted to. If he was not busy drowning in alcohol, or gambling away their mediocre income, he would call one of the women he kept in his cell phone, and it appeared he felt no guilt for his actions.

Overcome with grief at the loss of his loved one, her father could not help himself, or maybe he no longer knew who he was, or maybe he just did not care anymore. Rin watched and prayed that he would find the courage to crawl out of the bottles he so often used to forget his sorrow.

She missed the happiness and joy her mother had brought into their lives. She missed her _terribly_. In recent weeks, she had awoken, thinking her mother would be preparing breakfast, only to rush into the kitchen and find the sink filled with empty beer bottles. Her mother was gone and she would never see her again...

Rin and her father lived among the lower middle class. Some had it worse, but it was definite that they were not very well off, and so she happily put her meager cashier's paycheck in his hand at the end of each pay day. It was the least she could do to help him. After all, they only had each other, alone in this small suburb. As the months passed, her father continued to wallow in his sorrow. Coping with her mother's death was not easy on Rin. Remembering her promise at her death bed for them to stay together as a family initially gave her courage.

No matter how hard Rin polished the floors or cleaned their tiny house, it simply did not shine the way her mother's presence made everything come alive. The house is dull and gloomy, a perfect reflection of her father's existence these days. They exchange pleasantries, but his voice was curt and often harsh. Even so Rin set her heart and responded with a cheerful smile, hoping he would reciprocate.

Like every night, he was drunk, lying on the couch with his face glued to some mundane sports channel on TV. The large bottle of whisky hung at the tip of the sofa arm, about to slip off when swiftly he made a grab for it and chugs the remainder of the vile liquid.

Kami, how she missed her mother: The glue that held their family together. Without her, they were falling apart. _She _was falling apart. She knew of her father's shortcomings and his addiction to the bottle and even then she offered her support by cleaning after him and dragging him back from the local bar a few nights every week. Her mother's death was harder on him than Rin initially realized. She felt his pain like barbed wire clenching itself around her gut, but hid her agony. Rin gave an encouraging smile to the man sprawled on the couch with bottle in hand, even though she knew she would not be acknowledged.

"I'm going to take a shower now, Otou-san."

"…"

Accepting his silence, Rin made her way up stairs. About halfway down the hall, she retrieved a towel from the closet.

Unbeknownst to her, he had followed Rin; watched as his eighteen year old daughter disappeared into the bathroom. At the thin crack at the bottom of the door, light shone through. The soft, melodic humming of her voice filled the hallway, followed by the loud rushing sound of water.

He stood there for a moment, not remembering why exactly he was there. However, rooted to the spot, his body refused to obey the small nagging of his conscience which told him to turn around and head back to the living room, where a new case of beer was waiting. But he cannot figure it, as unstable in a mindset as he currently was in, what he could be waiting for.

The shower caught off.

Her humming resurfaced. In a zombie-like state, he inched closer to the door.

"Woops," he heard her say; dropping the shampoo bottle she was replacing back in the cabinet, and bent to retrieve it.

Rin gasped when the bathroom door abruptly slammed open.

"Otou-san!" She had been naked in front of him for few seconds, but enough for him to catch an eyeful of her. Ensuring that her towel was wrapped tightly around herself, Rin felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment.

As a child, her father had seen her naked often enough, but she was no longer a baby running around in diapers. This entire situation was awkward and made her feel even more _naked_. Unable to make eye contact with him, she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a few steps back before speaking.

"I-I didn't hear you knock." Her eyes rove everywhere, from the sink to the little garbage pail on the other side, to her feet, anywhere except her father's eyes. Silence ensued and when she mustered the strength to face him, the blank look in his eyes made her retreat farther until the back of her knees touched the bathtub. He was staring at her. _Hard_.

"Otou-san?"

A large, calloused hand reached out to brush her cheek; he closed the gap between them. "_Rinnn… you're so pretty._"

She covered her nose with a free hand and looked away. The stench of alcohol emanating from him was strong enough to wean out the smell of her freshly shampooed hair. He was drunk.

"Otou-san. I must get dressed!" Clutching the towel firmly around her, Rin tried to maneuver past him.

His massive hands grasp her chin, roughly forcing her to stay put. "_Why are you so pretty, Rinnn?_"

"Ano?" The smell of alcohol is heavy on his breath. Her father had showered endearments on her many times, but never with such an _unfamiliar_ undertone. The alcohol had done this to him. It had turned him into a familiar _stranger_. Rin moved to pull herself out of his hold.

"You're not feeling well, Otou-san-"

"_Just like your mother_," he murmured, his hold unwavering, stroking the side of her cheek with the back of his thumb.

"_So damn pretty…_" He inclined his head to hers, using his other hand to roughly tug at the towel which concealed her. Rin panicked! Her father was always a quiet man and though they are not close, he had_never_ done anything to make her feel so uncomfortable and unsafe before!

"No!" Rin could not let him do _that_! Frantically, she struggled to pull away and kicked him in the shin in a desperate attempt for retreat. Yowling, his grip slackened enough for her to break free and flee into her small bedroom, swiftly locking the door behind her.

Heavy pounding came from the other side. "RIN! YOU OPEN UP NOW!"

"Moushiwake arimasen, Otou-san!" she yelled back. Her heart was pounding hard and heavy in her chest while she rambled through her closet to find something to wear. The first few attempts to grasp onto any clothing were hopeless. Every hard knock caused her to jerk back and look at the door in fear. Willing strength into her shaky fingers, she clutched a baggy pair of pajama bottoms.

"RIN! OPEN IT!"

He was getting angrier the longer she hid. Hurriedly putting on some clothes, she rushed across the room, heaving a few deep breaths in and out to calm herself and unlocked the door.

She was caught in a tight embrace, one that she instinctively returned.

Confused. Afraid. Unsure.

Maybe this was all just a bad nightmare. Maybe it was she who was going insane.

"Rin," he whispered, holding her firmly to his chest. "I love you."

Her mother's death had been heavy on both of them, and Rin now realized how hard it was to be someone's anchor. Does she have what it takes to fill her mother's shoes?

She merely nodded, burying her face into one of his shoulders. "You scared me-"

"Everything's fine."

Everything did not feel fine. Rin honestly doubted it. Her promise for them to stick together echoed in the back of her mind. Her father needed her more than ever, and she would try her best to help him, to heal him.

"Yes," she whispered into his shirt, "Everything's fine."

Rin, who had always been very obedient, had never been lashed during her entire childhood. So as a young woman, she was shocked when her father ordered her to stick out her hands. He removed the belt around his waist. She watched nervously as he held it like a whip, and brought it lashing down upon her upturned palms, ten times on each hand.

She did not attempt to conceal her whimpers and cried. The lashes on her hands are gentle compared to the pain she felt in her heart. She did not know the reason for being chastised so brutally, but as a dutiful daughter she does not recoil her hand no matter how much it hurts.

He threw the strap of leather at the wall and it rebounded with a loud snap.

"And don't you _ever_ try to run from me again, unless you want that belt across your face."

~oOo~

Things changed and not for the better.

Her father began working longer than usual. She could tell by the tired scowl on his face and the impatient way he threw his suitcase on the floor that he was exhausted. Almost dead-like, he ventured into the kitchen, grabbed a case of beer and slumped on the couch - completely ignoring the dinner she had made for them. Completely ignoring her.

Rin learned quickly and avoided him altogether when he was like _this_, or made an excuse to leave. Sometimes, when he began investing himself in that bottle, he became prone to looking for her.

Her mother had made everything seem so easy, and Rin felt to have failed. There was nothing she could do to mend her broken family if she was afraid to even _approach_ that man.

"_Rinnn..._"

"I'm going for a walk now, Otou-san." She hoped her father did not sense the urgency in her voice.

She doesn't walk far when she spotted a moving truck parked in front of one of the larger, empty houses.

Who would want to live in this suburb, when the flashy, exciting city of Tokyo lay sprawling around them? Curiosity got the better of her. Picking up her pace, Rin jogged down the sidewalk toward the truck. If, by chance, there was a new neighbor, she would welcome them. Perhaps they would be a family, and she'd invite them over for dinner. The last time any guests graced her house was when her mother was alive. Having new faces around might offer a small escape from the reality of her father's alcohol abuse.

Three men climbed in and out the back of the truck carrying pieces of furniture. This house was possibly the nicest on the street. The grass was cut even. A stone walkway and garden was set in. The bushes were neatly trimmed. The paint on the house was touched up with a beige color. A small fountain stood at the center piece of the yard, the melody of water running down each level was soothing and offered comfort.

"What do you want?"

Rin let out a yelp and swiftly spun in place.

The man who towered over her watched with calm patience as she composed herself. The stealth with which he appeared had Rin thinking him to be a demon. Her suspicion became more evident the closer she observed him. Only a demon can have eyes that deep, rich color of molten amber. As captivating as they were, Rin was slowly able to pull away from their hypnotic gaze and observe the rest of him, such as the markings on his face and the moon on his forehead that lied overshadowed by silvery locks of hair. That expanse of his hair that fell past his waistline was left free, untamed behind him.

Rin's school studies came back to her. From her lessons on such mystical creatures, only the most powerful, the most dangerous of demons walked upright on two legs like man. Their posture and movements, handsome looks and even their voices entice the most strong willed of humans. Their beauty was a subtle trap to hunt unsuspecting prey, lure them in with a feel of false security and then you are dead.

This demon, however, did not attack her, nor did he look hungry. Rin shivered under his gaze, unsure of what to expect.

"I... uh..."

The depth of his stare held her in to the spot. The ends of his suit's jacket flutter behind him in the light breeze. A glimmer from his wrist had her studying a diamond studded watch. So he had money, but that did not explain why he was in _their_ neighborhood.

"I was looking at the house."

"Yes." The demon's eyes swept over the lot. "You admire it."

Rin nodded a bit too hastily when his gaze drifted lazily back to her. He spoke as if from obligation, but that she could understand. He was a high class demon. It dawned on her how rude he must think she was for not properly greeting him and bowed deeply.

When she stood upright, his expression had changed from disinterest to mild amusement.

"What is your name, girl?"

He was soft spoken, but obvious masculinity was woven into the deep vocals of his voice.

"Kato Rin," she whispered.

The demon gave her a slight, respectful bow. Not nearly as deep as her own.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru. Do you live here, Kato?"

Rin nodded again, raising one arm to point in the direction of her house, only halfway down the street. "With my chichi-ue."

Suddenly the warm, firm, but comfortable touch of his hand was on hers.

She gave a cry of protest and made to pull free of his grasp, but Sesshomaru's hold was unwavering as he forced her wrists to twist upward.

Both of them stared down at her arms in silence.

The night her father had first lashed her had not been his last. Rin's skin was tinged a disarray of purple-blue where every strike of the belt had hit. Once her hands were incapable of taking any more, the marks continued up her wrists and forearms, ending just below the crooks of her elbows.

The demon held her in place, staring at them for a long time.

Rin bit her bottom lip nervously, hoping he would not question the injuries on her arms. "I-I have to go-"

"How did you get those bruises?" he asked quietly, without glancing up.

Who is he to touch her? And to make inquiries? It is absolutely none of his concern how she got them, and Rin would not answer!

"Ne, Takahashi-sama," she clipped. "I really must _go_."

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sesshomaru shrugged and released her. Rin quickly tucked her arms tightly in her sides.

"Kato?"

"Hai?" Rin stopped in her tracks but doesn't turn around. An involuntary shiver ran down her arms and she guessed he must be studying them with his piercing eyes.

"I don't really _care_ what happens to you."

Rin gaped at the asphalt as if he had struck at her and turned, ready to retort angrily when he added: "But if you need a place to hide…" Sesshomaru looked at his house.

"Goodbye," she murmured under her breath, and quickly left.

~oOo~

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. Please review, and don't forget to thank tkplover for her hard work on this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: This story contains cases of sexual abuse, violence, language, and consensual sex.**

_**Make You Beautiful**_

**Chapter Two**

"Dinner's ready, Otou-san!" Rin chimed brightly, filling his plate with food. "I made your favorite!"

She had scraped and saved every single penny she made from working overtime, and prepared a steak dinner to celebrate her one year anniversary at the bookstore; the owner promoted her to head cashier, which means extra hours, _and_a raise! Not to mention, the dazzler Sesshomaru was a pleasant distraction for her whenever she had a chance to glimpse in the direction of his house on her way home from work. She had yet to speak with him since their first meeting…

Her father walked into the kitchen, still wearing his suit and tie. The briefcase he carried was thrown carelessly on the table beside him. Rin tensed and griped the fork tightly when he leaned in to kiss her temple and took his seat. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Busy day?" placing the bowl of vegetables on the table, she made an attempted at small talk. They hardly spoke after the _incident_. Obviously, Rin blamed the bottle for his mercurial moods, and thought it better to live in silence least her voice provoke him.

"Hai. _Very_." Sarcasm leaked into his polite tone as he cut into his steak ravenously, almost angrily. The simple act of watching him depletes her appetite. Would he try to have dinner like they used to when her mother was alive? Would he be happy if she told him about her promotion? Or would he break out in a raging fit? Rin only pushed the food around her plate. Sesshomaru's words echo in the back of her head.

_'But if you need a place to hide...'_

Rin lifted her head, facing her father and his suddenly concerned expression. A piece of steak dripping with sauce was suspended mid-air on his fork; he had stopped eating. Rin quickly swallowed.

"Is something the matter, Otou-san?" She tried to sound positive. Tried not to think of how many lashes she would get for her simple attempt to have a normal dinner with him.

"You tell me," he clipped, "Why do _you_ seem so far away?"

In truth, Rin had been extremely happy learning of her promotion, knowing she can help her father rebuild his life, but she realized that seeing him would raise doubts in her mind, and soon fear replaced the little piece of joy from her day. What had she done wrong?

"Nothing." She said a bit too cheerily and sipped her water.

The narrowing of her father's eyes, the hardening of his jaw and the abrupt manner in which he threw the fork on the plate had Rin clutching the arms of her chair in dreadful anticipation. He was in his _mood_ again. After wiping his mouth roughly with a napkin, he jabbed a finger in her direction. "_I_ don't like that answer."

"It's nothing, Otou-san!" Rin held her hands up and shook her head. "Really-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The harshness of his tone had her choking on her own words. Composing herself, she shook her head with renewed vigor.

"Don't be silly!"

When could she ever find the time for something as trivial as a _boyfriend_? Not while she was busy working to help her father. Minutes later, his features relax; a small chuckle escaped him.

"You're not going to leave me, Rin. You love _me_, right?"

The look in his eyes resembled the predatory gleam that had created a barrier between them from that horrible night in the bathroom. Again, Rin blamed the bottle. If only her mother was still alive, she would know how to help him. Rin, however, was lost. Like a rabbit running loose amongst a pack of rabid dogs. Steadying herself and the unshed tears in her eyes, she tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Of course I love you, Otou-san."

~oOo~

Later on that evening, it caught her by surprise, as it always does. The firm, iron grip of his hand on her wrist that jerks her roughly around to face him. She was doing the dishes when he came for her.

Surely he was not completely oblivious to his actions and how they frighten her. How much _he_ frightened her. Rin, defenseless to the only other person she had in this world, cried.

"Otou-san, please! Let me go!"

The fist that collided with her face knocked her off balance. Her hands could not work fast enough to hold the edge of the counter to stop her fall. She crashed to the floor. Hard.

Pulling her up by the hair, he brought Rin to a wobbly stand. In the process, her ankle twisted. Agony stabbed through her body each time he shook her and enunciated:

"_Stupid girl - you're so stupid - stupid!_"

"Please, don't hurt me... please, Otou-san!" Rin sobbed. What more can she do but beg? How could she fight him, he was her _father! ?_

This only caused him to sneer. Forcefully, he lifted her now limp body and pushed her against the countertop, spinning her to face him.

"_You're not going to run away now, are you? You're going to stay with me forever, understand?_"

"Yes, yes!" she yelled because that's what her father wants to hear, but did not mean them. More than anything, she wanted to leave the house. Leave her father.

"_Stop crying, bitch,_" he seethed and Rin couldn't help the new pool of tears that fell from her eyes. Never before had a word hurt her as much as it did right now. What has she done to deserve this? As if in a mock of an answer, the hand around her throat tightened threateningly. "_Do you want to make your daddy happy?_"

Rin nodded vigorously at the doppelganger impersonating the man she loved. Her real father would never call her such a bad word!

The sound of his belt coming undone made her cringe. She could hardly breathe.

"No more… please." Rin couldn't take any more lashings, and she was choking on his steel grip. But the fingers around her neck relax.

"_Give me release_."

What? Had he asked her to...? Rin shook her head. The alcohol had _really_ gotten to him now.

"Otou-san, you need rest-"

"_Touch it_." The reality of the request through his hoarse voice froze her. With the same digging, strangling death grip, he bent her head to make her see his erection. She shut her eyes, still shaking her head. How can he ask _this_ of her?

"_No!"_ Rin cried and struggled against his hold. All nightmares must come to an end and this one will too.

"_Damn it, bitch, I want you! You belong to me, my girl! My little_ _Rin_..." The same words he often used during her childhood were breaking down her entire perception of him.

"Please Otou-san," she whispered, "This isn't right...I-I can't."

To her astonishment, he stopped and released her throat. The blank look in his eye did nothing to calm her, and his body blocked any form of escape.

"Otou-san… _why_?"

In a second, the predator was back; his flashing glare pierced her courage. "_No one else can have you,_ _understand_?"

Calloused hands tug at her hips, bringing her closer to him, his knees spreading her legs. His finger traced the waistline of her jeans.

"_No one_," he repeated, pressing his arousal to her core, separated from her by the fabric of her pants.

"S-stop!" Rin pushed against him with all her might, but he was too big for her. He pushed back, pinning her to the kitchen cabinets.

Rin continued her protests and clawed at his chest as viciously as she could, doing anything to get him away from her. The golden metal band of his old wedding ring split her bottom lip as he punched her hard into silence.

"_I can't come if you're whining_." From then on, the only sound that rang in her ears was his heavy panting, and the heavy downpour of rain outside.

~oOo~

She barely maintained consciousness after the number of times his iron hand came down on her. She did not ache, at least not physically... but felt entirely numb, disoriented. The sticky, off white fluid on the front of her jeans makes her sick to her stomach.

She heard him zip up his pants and fumble against the kitchen counter, throwing some cups on the floor, fumbling for balance. He seemed as out of it as she was.

Before Rin could formulate another thought, she scrambled up and off the floor, standing uncertainly upon wobbly legs and a twisted ankle. Crashing into pieces of the furniture, she reached for the door. A blast of cold, wet wind hit her like another harsh slap when she wrenched the door open. She threw herself into the storm.

He won't chase after her in his state, but Rin knew she had to return. Where else can she go? What about her promise, to stay with him, until the end, and help her father get over this stage of his life?

Soon she found herself shivering, body rigid, hands clenched into fists by her sides, tasting the saltiness of fresh tears, mixed with fresh summer rain entering her mouth. Were the droplets wetting her hair, penetrating her clothes and soaking her skin gifts from the Kamis, perhaps even her mother, cleansing her of this wickedness?

Rin limped out into the middle of the road and sat on the cold, hard asphalt; she can't fight anymore.

When the faint, distant headlights appear, she closed her eyes, embracing the pain that she hoped was soon to be her death.

~oOo~

"Wake up."

The smooth, baritone voice sounded like a lullaby.

"…Why?" she mumbled.

Rin snuggled deeper into the blankets, very comfortable where she was. The rain was gone, along with the cold. She felt safe and at ease. The pillow beneath her was the softest she had ever laid her head upon. Rin sighed contentedly.

"Wake up, Kato."

_That_ voice was unmistakable. Through her dark lashes, she could see Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked, hoarse.

"You were unconscious." His voice was hushed, sitting on the far edge of her bed.

Wait… this was _not _her bed.

She bolted upright, looking around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I? How did I…and you?"

The gentleness in his eyes contrasted with his unflappable expression. "You are in my house. I... didn't think it polite to lay you on the couch."

His tone suggested they were discussing something as simple as the weather, which was still thundering outside. Now that Rin looked carefully, she could see that rainwater had dampened his silver hair, molding it to the contours of his neck.

"How did you find me?"

His mouth hardened to a thin line and his eyes pierce through her soul. All Rin could do was stare. "Typically you are supposed to avoid sitting out in the middle of a road in a storm, unless you are suicidal, of course."

The horrid experience with her father that had been shoved to the back of Rin's mind came rushing in with a harsh slap of reality. When the rain ended, she would return to him... She prayed he will be sober.

"It is fortunate that I found you. Anyone else would not have been capable of seeing through such a heavy downpour."

"Arigato." She bowed her head sincerely and pushed back the blankets. "You've been kind to me, Takahashi-sama, a mere stranger."

A flicker of emotion flashed in his eyes, but his lids hid them from view.

"A stranger…" The ends of his lips lifted slightly. What was so amusing? Sesshomaru's features hardened with obvious displeasure when he faced her again.

A sudden throb had her running her tongue over her lower lip. It was swollen and painful to even the lightest touch. She drew back from it, inhaling sharply. What must her face look to him?

"Takahashi-sama…"

"Your clothes are still wet."

She blinked. Damp clothes were the least of her worries now. She realized, slowly, not only was she dry, wearing what appeared to be a large, white cotton shirt, but her ankle was wrapped in bandages and had a brace. For someone who said he did not care, he contradicted himself. Not only had he brought her in from the rain, he also helped to heal her. Rin wiggled her toes and feels warmth infuse her body. Despite the earlier pain, and a bit of swelling, her ankle felt much better.

"Thank you!" Rin smiled, but it soon faded away. The demon had done so much for her, but this also meant he saw her… unclothed. Embarrassed, she whispered, "Sorry, for inconveniencing you, I am most grateful… "

Without acknowledging her apology, he rose from the bed. "I will get you something to eat."

Rin stared at his figure disappear briefly.

Sesshomaru had a hard, cold demeanor, but was helpful. Pity, Rin decided. Anyone would feel sorry for the situation she was in.

He reappeared with her wet bundle of clothes

"Come, and I will allow you to dry your belongings."

He doesn't wait for her, or look to even see if she was following him. She carefully rose from the bed, making sure not to put too much weight on her tender ankle. Sesshomaru's shirt was long enough to cover her just above her knees. She was very much aware she was completely naked beneath, though if he had kept her in damp, dark undergarments they would've shown through his white shirt.

Still, the aspect was unnerving.

Rin deeply breathed in the unique scent of his musk. Men's colognes were often fake-smelling, but this strong, spicy fragrance was soothingly refreshing. A scent like this could easily help her unwind when she got home from late hours at work. Perhaps she can ask him where he purchased it.

Rin dwelled a little longer on her savior. Sesshomaru _was_ exquisitely handsome, and enticingly pleasant to watch (which she had quickly discovered since she arrived home from work around the same time he came and went with his own business). He did everything with such grace and poise that she thought him never to have been like those clumsy boys she had known throughout high school. Even then, she'd never interacted so closely with a demon before. Rin's studies told her demons are fearful, powerful and deadly creatures. Her meeting with Sesshomaru raised the question of these writers' grasp on demonic history.

Sesshomaru was infinitely beautiful, but he was also _male. _Just like her father. Rin shook herself of such thoughts. A handsome man like him was probably involved in a relationship of his own, and would have no interest in a young girl, so there was no reason for him to harm her.

The demon materialized in the doorway then, lithe and smooth in his movements, reminding her of a predator, but the fear Rin felt gradually faded. His eyes swept over her, head to toe.

"I'll show you to the dryer." He turned away.

She stood there, blinking after his retreating figure. For someone who sported Italian designer suits and expensive watches, one would think he had hired help to do the laundry. Rin, however, merely shrugged and followed after. Maybe he was still settling into his new home.

~oOo~

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I appreciate any feedback you may have. =) Don't forget to thank tkplover for her awesome work on this as well!**

**For those who are wondering, no, Rin will NOT be raped. I could never write such a horrible thing. This story is, however, trying to replicate an actual case of abuse, which many women - and men - go through. I know it might not make sense to some people Rin chose not to leave as soon as the beatings started. But trust me, could you turn your back on the only person you have left in this world, who genuinely **_**needs you?**_** The reason her father's character does not have a name is because he represents all alcohol and sexual abusers. **

**And yes, Sesshomaru is going to help her, as soon as Rin decides to trust him. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: This story contains cases of sexual abuse, violence, language, and consensual sex.**

_**Make You Beautiful**_

**Chapter Three**

Rin walked with a limp to the laundry room to find Sesshomaru waiting for her, leaning lazily against the wall. Her eyes trailed along his slender, elegant finger to the knob on the dryer and he provided simple instructions on how to operate the machine. She made quick work of loading her clothes into the dryer.

"You must be hungry."

Rin shook her head. "No, thank you. I had dinner with my father."

"And where is your father now?"

"He's at ho -" Rin clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just given away.

Sesshomaru's smooth face suddenly snarled, minutely revealing a set of long, canine fangs.

"Why does your father beat you?"

"What makes you think _that?_" she snapped, standing to her full height, turning away.

Gently, his hands grasped her shoulders, spinning Rin to face a mirror that hung on the back wall behind them.

Sesshomaru's steely, golden eyed reflection glared at her. Dark bruises blossomed on her left cheek, and she knew by tomorrow it would hurt something terrible. The gnash on her bottom lip was puffy, swollen, at least twice the size it should have been. The inuyoukai growled lowly.

"Answer me this, Kato, what exactly is keeping me from informing the police about this incident?"

Rin's breath caught and she spun to face him directly. "You can't!"

"I can smell semen upon your clothes," he says flatly, breathing in deeply, "But you are a virgin."

Is he guessing? "How can you tell that?"

"I smell everything that has occurred to you within the last twenty-four hours. You made coffee this morning; went to the super market; prepared a steak dinner…" His nostrils flare.

"And he was touching you," Sesshomaru reached for her cheek, but Rin moved away, "Nonconsensual, I assume."

"He's my father," she said defensively. "He just needs some help -"

"You're correct, Kato. He _does _need help; the psychological kind."

"_You_ don't know _him_!" Rin spat angrily at the demon. "It's none of your business anyway! If I wanted to turn him in, I would have already! But he's _all_ I have!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Evidently you are no longer capable of making your own decisions."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, other than that _sane _people do not _throw _themselves at passing cars -"

"It was an accident!" Rin cried, "_I_ didn't mean to! _I_ was so tired…"

She continued shaking her head, clearing her thoughts. "Takahashi-sama," she pleaded, taking a new approach. "Don't get the police involved. I can handle this myself, just give me time!"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs. The light caught his shiny canines, accompanied by a low-pitch growl. Rin knew she had gained his obvious disapproval, but she simply was not ready to get the authorities involved. Her father was all the family she had left. Sesshomaru would never understand...

"Who's to say he is not waiting for you, right now?"

"I can take care of him, I promise."

He hissed lowly. "I am aware of his intentions Kato, and I struggle against my better judgment. If it was not your father who commits such an offense…"

"Struggle? What do you mean?" she asked, eyeing his bared teeth. This was the most animal-like she had seen him yet. He was of nothing of this world…

"A _Beast_ exists within me," he said, glancing into the mirror beside them. "I am not _human_, far more… doglike."

"Dog demon… you're controlled by your instincts, then?" A year of youkai studies are beginning to pay off, she noted.

But the smirk that crossed his face unsettled her. "Somewhat. I cannot… necessarily ignore my better logic."

Rin gave him an exasperated look. "Promise me you won't tell. Takahashi-sama, I am strong."

Judging by the scowl on his face, she'd again earned his disapproval. For a long moment he studied her with piercing scrutiny. "Very well, you have my word."

~oOo~

Rin made her way from the kitchen to the dining room, sitting down with a full plate of food. Sesshomaru explained he had yet to hire serving staff for the house, so the caretaking rested upon him. He conjured up a dish of pasta for her, which tasted magnificent. It was odd, for some reason she did not think an inuyoukai would have anything in his pantry that was... edible.

Sesshomaru watched her eat, taking none for himself.

Rin had no qualms sitting through the silent dinner; it was neither tense nor nerve wrecking. The only sound that seemed to exist was her sudden, ravenous hunger.

The dryer buzzed, signaling that her clothes were finally ready. The rain outside had passed, leaving the lawn glistening wet with droplets of water. A bird called somewhere in the distance.

"I guess I better get dressed." A cool breeze against her legs had her pulling at the hem of his shirt.

He only nodded, rose from his chair and headed into the kitchen to clean up. At the moment, Sesshomaru did not mind the girl prancing about the house in nothing but his shirt. If the lingering eyes of a butler were present, that would be another matter. He was glad they were alone, yet it reminded him he really needed to hire a caretaker.

Rin appeared beside him and began helping him dry the dishes with a towel and placed them in the rack.

"I thought you were getting dressed," Sesshomaru said quietly, scrubbing a fork.

She sighed. "I will, but I feel… after everything…" Rin chewed on her lower lip. In spite of everything Sesshomaru had done for her, and no matter how grateful she was to him, she still was not entirely certain… He _was _a demon. Worse yet, he was _male_.

As of recent, she was afraid of men.

"Do not let it concern you, Kato. I shall not inform the police behind your back."

Rin caught his brief side glance and forced a smile.

"I really am thankful, Takahashi-sama." She took the fork and placed it in the rack.

In silence, he began rinsing the soap suds down the sink. Rin used the towel to dry the countertop where water sprinkled.

"What do you do, Kato?"

Rin shrugged offhandedly, but was somewhat vexed that he'd taken an interest in her. "I work at a bookstore, as a checkout clerk."

"And do you make enough at this bookstore?"

She couldn't help it, she snorted. "Not nearly, Chichi-ue's business is going under and, well, he was never very good with money. We get by, somehow," she admitted, folding the towel and placing it in the sink to dry.

After a moment of silence, he turned to face her. "I meant what I said earlier."

Rin gave him a puzzled look. "About what, exactly?"

He gestured around them with one hand, "A place to hide."

"No," she said firmly, gripping the counter. "I really appreciate it, Takahashi-sama, but it's not necessary."

"Maybe not," he breathed, sweeping his eyes over her face.

"He won't get the better of me again," she lied, turning her back to the inuyoukai. That was not something she could promise. Her Otou-san was undoubtedly waiting for her by now, and angry at her absence. The thought of confronting him sent a tremor down her spine.

"You don't care what happens to me," Rin quoted, looking at him over her shoulder. "You said so."

"Not really," he agreed, leaning back against the counter. "If you wish to live like an idiot, as every other ningen I have ever met, you are not even worth my time."

His words hang heavy in the air between them.

"You're going to die, one day, because of him." Sesshomaru shoved his hands into his black pants' pockets, taking a step in her direction. "A couple days ago, those bruises I saw on your arms, they were several weeks old. He's been doing this to you for a long time."

"He doesn't realize - !"

"_Doesn't? _Or does not _want _to?"

Rin's brown irises flared angrily. "Are you trying to say that I should trust you, a stranger, over my own father?"

"Kato Rin." Sesshomaru took another step forward. He stood directly over her slight, smaller figure. Rin craned her neck to look up at him, "Am I _really _a stranger to you?"

She backed away, her body screamed _Run!_ instinctively repulsed by the closeness of their proximity. Forgetting he was a demon, but unnervingly aware of how _masculine_ he was… "You're scaring me." He inched closer and those white fangs elongate to settle over his lower lip; Rin's heart was about to burst from her chest. "I don't know you."

"I'm disappointed. But what else was I expecting..." Confusion shook her briefly, forcing her to scrunch her eyes closed, but she was certain his ever intense gaze was boring holes through her head.

"Go dress, Kato. I have something for you."

~oOo~

Rin studied the shiny golden key in her palm.

"I need someone to look after it while I am away," he explained, seeing the bewilderment play across her face. "I live in the city; however, my company has expanded its branches to this end of Tokyo. This house was supposed to be for my brother to live in, so that he may be close to the new office. He backed out of the deal, and I am now using it as a second home."

How wealthy was Sesshomaru, paying for _two_ houses? But surely, as Rin looked around the old but warm and cozy home, this place hardly put a dent in his wallet.

"I will pay you for your services."

"Why would you do that? I don't want your money." Rin frowned. She could not be further from the truth. Even with her promotion, her pay wasn't even half of what Sesshomaru was offering for simply ensuring the place was kept clean, fridge stocked and mail checked.

Placing a hand in between her shoulders, Sesshomaru ushered the now fully clothed young woman to the door. "I will be expecting you back here tomorrow, Kato. You must earn your pay."

Rin looked down at the key in her hand, and then back up at him. Sesshomaru stood on the threshold, his silver hair brushed over one shoulder out of his way.

With a hard scowl, Rin tucked the key in her pocket. The payment was much too generous to bypass, despite how uncomfortable he made her feel sometimes. Or perhaps he was perfectly normal, and it was only _she_ that had issues… "See you tomorrow, Takahashi-sama."

Opening the front door of her home, Rin quietly slipped inside. As usual, her father was sitting on the couch, searching something on his laptop.

"Where have you been?" he asked, without looking up.

"I got a new job, Otou-san," she answered, climbing the stairs to her room, taking them two at a time. The beat of her heart raced faster than before. "I start tomorrow." She would rearrange her schedule at the bookstore.

"Good luck with that," he murmured.

~oOo~

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reading! I find it increasingly encouraging! Again, I must bow to the incredible tkplover for her part in constructing this story. Please review if you feel like it today! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Thank you to tkplover and her wonderful betas!**

**WARNING: This story contains cases of sexual abuse, violence, language, and consensual sex.**

_**Make You Beautiful**_

**Chapter Four**

Sesshomaru was often absent from the house, but during the times he was there, Rin learned a few things about her new employer, and the first being that he was a man of his word, most honorable. The second was he had a lot of ex-lovers.

A part of her was scared to be dependent on a demon... a _man_. But he was kind, and made no aggressive advances. Over the next several months, she even began to forget he was not human.

But Rin also was not blind. With each day he made a point of examining her body with those piercing amber irises. The mesmeric gaze brought heat to her cheeks and her heart raced like a giddy schoolgirl. His home had become her reprieve and she looked forward to the days she would spend dusting the house, waxing the floors or retrieving the daily mail. Rin cooked his dinner and did his laundry. In return, he paid her generously, so she did not mind the long hours she spent there. It was an excuse to distance herself from her father while he was in one of his _conditions_.

Rin had not been able to maintain control over him. He lashed out at her just as frequently as before. The bruises on her arms never seem to heal, and she had the sickly feeling Sesshomaru noticed that as well. When she started wearing sweaters to his house every day, even in the middle of the summertime, he grew suspicious, and even went as far as to leave pamphlets for family therapists folded in with her paychecks. Other than that, he remained quiet on the topic.

Sesshomaru ordered that any letters addressed from women to be promptly thrown away, except those that were checks or bills, and they were to be placed for his review on the dining room table. So, when Rin discovered her employer had an abnormal amount of sweet smelling letters from 'women' she could not help but snicker about it from behind his back.

And to his face, which was much more fun.

"Look, Takahashi-sama!" Rin called, prancing into the room. "This one's from a Yamamoto Yu! She sniffed the pink envelope, sighing dreamily. "Ooh, is that lavender and rosemary I smell?"

The inuyoukai glared at her from over his paperwork. "You will dispose of that piece of rubbish now."

Rin smirked, turned her back to him, and opened the letter with unconcealed excitement.

" 'My Sesshomaru, aishiteru! You appear within my dreams. You make love to me each night, in that sweet, passionate way only you do-'"

The letter was snatched from her grasp.

"Opening other people's mail is a criminal offense," he growled darkly, clearly not amused.

"She has pretty handwriting," Rin commented and poured freshly brewed Irish Breakfast tea into a large cup. It was far too strong for her liking but Sesshomaru's favorite. "Why don't you respond to her?"

Sesshomaru skimmed through the letter with lidded eyes.

"I hardly remember her..." He crumpled it in his fist and tossed it into a wastebasket.

"It sounds like you two had a lot of fun," Rin teased and handed him his cup, "Did you love her?"

He sipped a large portion of the hot tea and returned to his paperwork. "No."

She sat herself in the chair beside him, leaning in close. "So… did you sleep with all of these women?" making a motion to the wastebasket.

"Probably," he flipped through a folder, brows creased in concentration.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you were the type…" She let the sentence hang, deciding it was probably rude voicing her thoughts.

Sesshomaru looked up at her with interest, "The type to what?" A smile threatened to pull at the corner of his lips. _Kami_ Rin thought, suddenly shy. When did she become so nosey, prying deeper and deeper into his private affairs? So what if he had bedded a thousand women? Why should she care?

"Sometimes," he tapped his long fingers on the wooden table. "As a demon of my age, certain… _needs_ must be satisfied, and it makes little difference from where or whom I get that source of satisfaction."

Rin stared at his smooth hand, unable to meet his gaze. She had not considered they would have such an awkward conversation, despite the amount of time they have known each other. Yes, she poked fun at him upon learning he was not entirely without a sense of humor, but that was only to soften the frozen exterior that she knew to be Sesshomaru. He had a beautiful smile, and she loves to see it. "It's normal for a demon then?"

Silence ensued for a moment.

"No, not really. Demons my age have a mate at this point, and do not resort to various women to _relieve_ themselves." His hand paused in its taping. "I can resist such impulses for only a short time, but it is incredibly painful to do so."

"Why don't you have a mate, Takahashi-sama?" Sesshomaru was very good looking, and so Rin was sure plenty of women gladly offer themselves to him. He did not appear the type to forcefully take someone against her will. The small voice in the back of her mind whispered, _Then again, had my father not forced himself on me when I thought he was well-enough?_ She angrily pushed the voice away.

There was a silence for such a long time that she realized he must have decided not to answer. Men have needs. Rin knew that now. Just because Sesshomaru took pity on her and gave her a well paying job did not mean she could ask him such personal questions and expect a response! She should keep to her own business, and moved to stand.

"I've been waiting."

Rin was halfway out her seat, but his sudden openness caused her to stop. She watched him close the folder and face her.

"What have you been waiting for?" she prompted, settling down again.

His long fingers slowly traced the ends of the wooden table. The look on his face seemed distant, as if he were in another, earlier time.

"I had a woman once, a while ago."

"Just one?" she teased and this earned her a very masculine chuckle.

"Hn, not even. I did not have sex with her." Grimness settled hard upon his features. "But I _loved_ her."

The change in his demeanor alarmed Rin. There was a level of sadness in his tone, and the loss of his stoic mask told her that the story did not appear to have a very nice ending.

"Where is she?" Rin asked gently.

His mesmeric gaze held her still. "She was dead."

Sesshomaru ignored Rin's confused expression. "I was not around to protect her. It was a different world back then, not the Nippon you know, Kato. Relations between our two races were much less… friendly."

"She was a ningen," Rin says softly.

"Yes," he nodded, and almost seemed ashamed, bowing his head slightly. "Not just a ningen. She could have been a Queen of Mortal Women…"

"This sounds almost like a fairy tale," she smiled kindly at the demon. "I love stories, but only if they have a happy ending."

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment. "You do not have to listen to my past if you do not wish it, but I… I am asking you to. She was murdered."

"Gomenasai," Rin croaked. Her mouth suddenly ran dry. All she could do was wrap his large hand in both of her small ones and squeeze sympathetically. She had no idea the cause was this serious!

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, remembering. "The men of her village would beat her for even the smallest of offenses. Sometimes, for no reason at all."

The reality of what he was saying dawned on Rin.

"They _killed _her?" she covered her mouth in disbelief. No wonder he was unable to maintain an impassive disposition. The loss of a loved one is a heavy burden to bear.

"For loving a youkai," Sesshomaru completed her sentence, something within his voice betraying a hint of sorrowful emotion. "As they saw it, she might as well be dead. I was not there to protect her. I… thought she would be safe, living among her own kind."

"Takahashi-sama, then… what are you waiting for?" Rin felt the tension when his claw closed tightly about her hand and his body stiffened.

Sesshomaru slowly pulled away from her, choosing his next words carefully. "I expect to find another like her, one day." He brushed silvery bangs away from his face. "It has been nearly five hundred years since her death."

Rin reached out for him again, this time touching him lightly on his shoulder. "You didn't have to tell me, Takahashi-sama. I understand."

"Do you?" he asked, piercing her with his amber eyes. "Sincerely, Kato?"

"Hai, I really do."

~oOo~


End file.
